


the crow needs a kiss

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Idk!!, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Short and Soft, for fun?, im crying, like why did i write this, to hattercrow, uwu worthy, we're dying anyways, why not contribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Jervis can't help but push the Scarecrow to the wall.





	the crow needs a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING HAHAHAHAHAHA.... I wrote this last night and currently I'm publishing this in the front of the school so yEet

Jervis ripped the mask off of the Scarecrow's face, shakey hands gripping his jaw. Jonathan's eyes are violent and blank but Jervis presses his lips against his anyways. Slowly arms pull the shorter man closer, wrapping around his shoulders and neck. Jonathan felt strange. He always felt strange, his father's unholy concoction affecting him everyday, but it's mild now, but this strange feeling wasn't apart of anything. It felt wonderful kissing the older man, and he swear if he knew any better he wouldn't be here. He was a man of smarts, science. Jervis was making him jello in his hands.  
  
He met Jervis when he first went into the asylum. The only other person he could stand in the damned place. The only other person being the being that was there...it turned out to be the Scarecrow in his father's yard. the horrible creature now his friend, but it stayed with him. As did Jervis. Jonathan ignored the yelling voice in his head, running his fingers through the unshowered hair. It was soft, and this moment was intimate  
  
Jervis pulled away first, Saliva sticking to his lip ungraceful. "We need to get going, we'll get caught..." Whispered the Hatter, and he turned to look for the mask that hid the Scarecrow's face. He picked it up, brushing it off, before handing it to the young man.


End file.
